


Deadly Deals

by Kaia_Kasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story based of the little mermaid but more twists and death. Sakura, Ino, and Karin are mermaids who fall in love with Sasuke a human prince. No love story. Death, beware. Wrote for an English project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Deals

Three mermaids sit peacefully on rocks not too far from the sandy sea shore. The three mermaids were quite beautiful.

The first one in the middle had bright blonde hair set in a high ponytail that went down to her waist. Her eyes where a sea blue with black rimming, and her tail was a plum purple that glittered in the sunlight. She was known as Ino.

The second mermaid that sat to the far left was known as Sakura. Her eyes where a grassy green and her hair was a light pink going down to her shoulders. Her tail was a hot pink, only shades darker than her hair, both radiating innocent light like the sun under the water.

On the far right sat the oldest of the three, known as Karin. She had pink-red hair that was all choppy and went down the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same color of her hair brimmed in black. Her tail was a lilac that had splotches of black every once and a while. Her tail brought in darkness, glimmering only at night.

They all watch the beach as a handsome prince walked the shore. He had black-blue hair in a duck butt style with eyes as dark as the night sky without stars. He always had that blank expression on his face and was the coolest human that the three have ever seen. With his perfect aura he makes everyone to fall for him, even the three mermaids. He was known as Sasuke.

Dusk came, signaling that the three mermaids had to go home. Sakura sighs as she glances once more to the man she loves. They dive into the depths of the sea going straight to their home. Though, Ino had a plan to set into motion tomorrow that included her two sisters. They went to sleep with the blonde coming up with a mastermind plan. Least did any of the three know that they had all thought of the same thing.

The trio woke up as light flowed through their room they shared. The plan they all had thought of just about to begin.

“I have a plan that includes our lovely prince” Ino starts off.

“I do too.” The other two say in unison.

“We should go to Orochimaru to become human.” Ino smiles as she spoke. “Then we all could be with Sasuke and all love him and share him.”

The other two nod in agreement because that is what they wanted to do as well. With that settled, they set off to the evil snake creature’s lair. It was at the deepest and darkest part of the Mermaid kingdom, the part no one was aloud in besides traitors.

Karin, Sakura and Ino shiver at the cold water but decide it is too late to turn around. They swim into the lair and where greeted by Kabuto.

“Welcome, Orochimaru has been waiting.” He chuckles devilishly and leads the three mermaids to his boss. Once they enter, Karin was the first to speak since she was the youngest.

“We want to turn human to be with our beloved Sasuke.” The red haired girl speaks strongly and the snake like man in front of her snickers.

“It won’t be free. You will all lose something important to you as a price. Also, the prince must love you all back for you to stay human. Do you still want to be human?” Orochimaru speaks in his deceiving tone.

“Yes.” The three speak at the same time, all confident.

“Okay then, when you wake up you will be human.” He touches each of the girls’ foreheads and they start to doze off. “But beware; this will be the death of at least two of you… Bonds do not last with love…” Then, darkness takes over Sakura’s, Ino’s and Karin’s vision leading them into sleep.

The first to wake was Karin. She looked around only to notice her vision was blurry. She tried blinking several times but nothing helped. Next up was Sakura. A burning pain came from her forehead and she put a hand up to in. A shill scream came from her as she noticed the increase in the size by at least twice fold.

The last to come to was Ino and she instantly noticed what she was missing. Her hand went straight to where her pony-tail usually was. Though, it wasn’t there. Well it was but it only was an inch or two long.

They sat there in self pity as they think of what they lost but that soon changed when along came their prince. At first the raven didn’t notice the three girls but he did once when Sakura squealed his name.

“Sasuke!” Sakura ran towards the boy with the other two following close by. Sasuke sweet dropped when the three naked girls were only a few feet away from him. Only seconds after Sakura, Ino, and Karin found out they had no clothes. Their faces went tomato red.

“Sasuke, um hi. We came here to see you.” Karin stuttered trying to cover her body. Sasuke gave a curt nod before turning the other way.

“You need clothes, come with me.” Sasuke said coldly and the girls just fawned over him. Once they got clothes from the castle they started to talk to Sasuke. They were dinning with him; there was only two seats next to him. Thus making the sisters bicker over it, and coming out with Ino and Sakura being victorious.

Karin glared evilly at the two as they chitchatted with her beloved prince. Murderous ideas popped into her head for the first time in her life. She quite liked it. After dinner was over she decided on her plan, she wanted Sasuke for herself. With a smirk she followed Sakura to the bathroom.

“Oh, Karin, I didn’t hear you.” Sakura smiled when Karin came into the bathroom. Least did she know a knife was placed securely in the red heads hand. A manic smirk came on Karin’s face as she pulled the knife from behind her into clear sight.

“Sasuke is mine, you can’t have him…” She mumbled over and over as she walked over to her sister. Karin raised her knife as the pink haired girl fell to the floor with tears in her eyes.

“Karin, what are you doing? I’m your sister.” Sakura balled as the other got closer and closer to her.

“Not anymore, you’re my rival of love. You are trying to take Sasuke from me.” Karin yelled sadistically as she shoved her knife deeply into Sakura’s stomach. A wail came from the stabbed girl as blood gushed out of the wound. The ginger just smirked and pulled out the knife only to plunge in into the other again and again.

Blood soaked the floor, knife, and clothes in the bathroom. Karin looked at the now dead Sakura. She smiled as she wiped her weapon off on her clothes.

“Now to kill the other girl who dares try to take my Sasuke…” She murmured devilishly. She swayed back and forth as she made her way to the blonde’s room. She knocked and her sister answered with a smile. That was until she saw the blood covered clothes. She let out an ear piercing scream as Karin lunged at her.

“Die!” Yelled the red head as she stabbed Ino. Over and over she put her knife into the others body causing more blood to cover her. She laughed as she watched the life drain from Ino’s eyes. Karin plunged the knife into the blonde one more time before dropping it onto the cold stone floor.

“Now, I need Sasuke.” She whispered to herself as she made way to the room of the one she loved. She got there and was about to knock when she heard a woman’s voice.

“Sasuke, love, who are those women?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll make them leave in the morning.”

“Okay, I love you, goodnight.”

“Love you too, goodnight. Sasuke spoke with real emotion.

Karin stood there stunned before she darted out of the castle. What had she done? She had killed her family from some prince she didn’t even know. She wanted her sisters back. She ran to the beach and started to cry. She babbled about her sisters.

“Karin, you can fix this.” A familiar voice rang from the sea. Said girl looked up and saw Orochimaru.

“How?” Karin whimpered.

“Kill Sasuke and his lover with this knife, then your sisters will come back to life.” He handed her a golden handled dagger with a ruby gem in the hilt. She took it and nodded before heading back to where she heard Sasuke.

She walked into the room almost silently and lifted the knife right about the girl’s throat.

“Wake up.” Karin growled and the other instantly did so. A scream came from the girl as the dagger dragged across her throat. Blood flowed from the wound and Sasuke’s lover coughed and choked on her own blood. Karin turned to Sasuke about to kill him as well.

“Tenten!” The raven yelled but didn’t get any closer to the crazy woman who just killed her. A sinister chuckle came from Karin as she lunged at the prince. However, before she could get closer a terrible pain shot through her body. She turned around to see a blonde boy with bright blue eyes looking back at her. He had stabbed her before she could kill Sasuke.

“Naruto, you saved me?” Sasuke questioned the boy as Karin fell to the ground. A small smile formed on the dying girls lips. She would be at peace now. The light in her eyes faded. Her heart stopped, blood still spilling out of the open wound.

It was over, the three mermaid sisters where dead and gone. Orochimaru watched from the shadows, taking the final soul from the last girl. He had got his payment, their souls. They were to be his eternal servants, they did owe him. Sasuke was left in peace to mourn for his lost lover, but no one mourned the three dead mermaids. Because to the merfolk, they were dead when they did a deal with Orochimaru. That was the end of the Karin, Ino, and Sakura.


End file.
